Because I Love you too Much
by Yuki Tsunade
Summary: Izaya stalks his Shizuo, finally cornering him in a dirty alleyway where he plans to end it all. Oneshot (Very grimdark don't like don't read) Izuo


**Because I love you too Much**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Durarara

**Warnings-** Major Violence, major character death, suicide

**Summary-** Izaya stalks his Shizuo, finally cornering in a dirty alleyway where he plans to end it all.

**Authors Note-** Yuki- Just had this random idea lets see how it goes

Mifune- Good luck!

The crunching of pavement under his feet echoed in the empty alleyway, his red eyes gleaming maliciously as lightning flashed across the sky, so threateningly close to raining. His black clothes cloaking him darkness, he moved with all the grace of a predator stalking its prey, and in a way that was the case. The alley gave way to an open street, empty at this time of night aside from the mice scurrying across the dirty ground, picking up any scraps the humans had left behind. Walking along the street with his trade mark smirk across his face Izaya Orihara stroked the flick blade in his pocket, feeling it hum, wanting, wishing for more bloodshed.

Turning the next corner Izaya listened gleefully as he heard other footsteps, much heavier than his own, as well as a deep voice grumbling about something or other. His grin turned maniacal as he followed the loud sounds, barely making any noise so as to not alert the other of his presence, no not yet. Leaning against the building and blending with the shadows, his red eyes watching as a head of blonde strolled past, not even noticing his presence and continued on its way.

Stealthily following his victim Izaya danced from shadow to shadow, rejoicing in happiness every time the man in front of him turned, trying to find him and failing every time. He was so close now, so close to the spot where he planned to attack, just a few more steps, one foot in front of the other. Finally the figure in front of him walked into an alleyway, the one he had just left himself mere moments ago. Izaya's eyes flashing red as he pulled a small flick blade out and threw it into the persons back all in one fluid movement, hearing the delicious sound of steal cutting flesh. The blonde head turned in surprise as mocha eyes locked onto his own, widening briefly before narrowing in fury.

"Izaya…." His name was growled, low and dangerous sending shivers of fear and adrenaline throughout his body. He loved this feeling, the excitement that made him bounce in his boots itching for more, but tonight was the end. He didn't need it anymore, he thought of it as ridding himself of an addiction. The blonde had been filling his thoughts too much, too much to be allowed to live any longer.

His voice silky and smooth yet as poisonous as a snakes fang echoed down the empty streets as his eyes gazed at the man in front of himself. "Shizu-chan…" again he stroked the smooth wooden handle of his blade his usually teasing and playful was now matched the others as he took his stance watching, calculating every move the other could and would make. Izaya took in the clenched fists and the slightly shaking body, the way brown eyes now searched for a weapon, his body tingled in delight. But he had to end this. Pulling a second flick blade from his pocket and in a movement hardly traceable by the human eye he moved behind Shizuo, quickly slicing the others back in two vertical strokes and moving away again, eyes sparkling in sick amusement as the other cried out in pain. Izaya knew how hard it was to get the strongest man in Ikebukuro scream in pain, and mentally congratulated himself. But it still wasn't enough.

The blonde charged at him, punching and kicking, Izaya easily dodging every well aimed attack and quickly reaching out as he slashed across the ex-bartenders chest, creating a perfect 'X' before once again dancing away from the others range. The blonde was pale now, his body stained a beautiful crimson red as his blood pooled at his feet. Izaya walked forward slowly now until he was right in front of the taller male, he smiled a bitter sweet smile as he placed a hand behind the blonde's neck and lowered him so he was lying on the ground. He brushed the blonde hair out of Shizuo's eyes that looked at him in anger and defeat. He gently brought his blade up to the blonde's throat, pressing the cold metal to the sweaty and creamy skin. Tears welled in his ruby eyes as he used the hand that brushed the hair away from those beautiful chocolate eyes to caress a smooth cheek. Those eyes that he loved so much looked at him in confusion and blinked when tears fell on his cheek, understanding slowly dawning on those pale features.

"W-w…y Iz..a…ya" He gurgled out blood slowly spilling out those now red lips. Izaya let the tears fall as he forced himself to push harder on the blade.

"Because I love you too much Shizuo…" He whispered to the other as he slit his throat, watching as what was left of that blood that once ran this beautiful body seeped away, out of the body, onto the ground and though the cracks. The rain finally falling and washing away that crimson red, cleaning the body below him and soaking his black clothes, making them stick to his body like a second layer of skin. Bending down he softly pressed his lips to the now cold and lifeless ones, pulling away and standing his tears mixing with the rain as a small sob escaped his lips. He turned around from the sight of the now lifeless body as he slowly walked away, his heart breaking with each step and his mind finally loosing what little shred of saneness it had left.

Once out of the alleyway his face cracked into an insane smile as maniacal laughter erupted from his mouth then stopped just as suddenly as it had started, turning his head to the sky he let the drops of water fall on him he felt so different from moments ago, so much more yet so much less. His hand gripped the flick blade in his coat the only one that remained and the same one he had been clutching this whole time. He once heard a saying that if you love someone enough you'll let them go, so why did I cling to the look of understanding in those now dull eyes, the look of love that shone just moments before the knife in his hand had cut through the skin on the blondes neck like butter.

Finally he snapped, his whole body doubling over as laughter spurted from his mouth non-stop, he didn't stop when he fell to his knees, nor when he leant back on the building so as to prevent himself from falling further. Raising the knife above his own beating heart he uttered his last words.

"Because I love you too much Shizuo…"

Yuki- *places hands together Mr Burns style* I honestly have no clue where this really came from, but once I started writing I just couldn't stop it, I suppose if I was to go with the theme of the story I'd say it just flowed, like blood through my fingers.

Mifune- *Moves away a little* Well while our beloved Yuki recovers her sanity why don't we review to let her know it was good yea?


End file.
